transspiritfandomcom-20200214-history
Wellness Needs
Each phase of the growth cycle represents a distinct set of needs. Within each season these specific needs yearn for resolution, consuming one’s attention prior to moving on to the next season. The more these needs are satisfied the more empowered one will be to address the next season’s needs. The less these needs are satisfied the more imbalanced one tends to become, experienced as some form of pain. 'Growth cycle needs' The cycle begins in the East of the circle of life. The first needs to emerge in a relationship are the interdependency needs, as one moves away from isolation and on toward more social encounters. These segue into South of the growth cycle as dependency needs, into the social arena of one's growth cycle. These in turn transition into counterdependency needs, as one moves away from the social realm of the South and towards more consideration of their individuality. This in turn shifts to independency needs, as one learns to depend more "in" oneself. The cycle then brings one back to a renewed realization of their independency needs, as the growth cycle continues to spin around and emphasize each of these set of needs in turn. Interdependency needs (East in growth cycle) Interdependency is the movement toward increased reliance upon another in some kind of relationship. Typically this involves a close relationship, but interdependency affects all of our relationships. This is the phase in our growth cycle when we feel drawn toward our need for others, when we realize that no person "is an island." We step out of the coldness of personal winter to nurture the seeds of new or renewed interpersonal growth. As one enters or renews a relationship into the spring season of one's growth cycle, a predictable set of needs emerge. The most basic need is for trust: the ability to rely on others close to us, and to have no cause for concern about others in our proximity. Interdependency begins as the opening up of oneself to others, under the natural pressure that as social beings we cannot thrive alone. The need to give love is a more developed interdependency need, which comes more to the fore as basic needs are increasingly met—such as resolving the need to receive love. Our needs are interconnected. Dependency needs (South in growth cycle) Dependency is the crystallized reliance upon others with whom we have established relationships. This involves a range of relationships, spanning from our closest relationships to those in our social periphery. In this growth cycle phase we potentially benefit from shared resources. This is the central phase in the communal hemisphere of our growth cycle. It can be a period of rapid growth and emotional warmth. It can also be a disappointing drought. We do what we can to cultivate the fields of one another’s intent in our lives in anticipation of a bountiful harvest. As one moves to the summer phase of one's growth cycle, another predictable set of needs emerge. One’s personal needs meld with the needs of others, as social needs take priority. How these needs are experienced will be shaped by how effectively one's interdependency needs were addressed and to whatever degree they have been resolved. The less one trusts others then the more difficult it will be to draw in the resources others can potentially provide. A sense of social belonging ''is one of the key dependency needs. The need to receive ''love ''is a relatively basic dependency need, and corresponds with other's interdependency need to give love. '''Counterdependency needs (West in growth cycle) Counterdependency is the movement away from the social realm and inward towards one’s self, apart from the group. Investments in relationships are harvested to feed one’s ego needs. The quality of each harvest brings each relationship into question. One foot is in each trusted relationship while another foot is stepping out, tending to any neglected ego need. Disappointing relationships tend to end here. We find ourselves drawn into a cave of personal solitude, feeling an urgent need to be more introspective and self-protective. The fruit of the harvest has been gathered as coldness sets in, prompting one to seek shelter from the menacing storms of contentious relationships. As one moves into the autumn of their growth cycle, a predictable set of needs shifts one's attention away from the more socially oriented dependency needs and on towards a greater focus on the self. The more one's dependency needs are satisfied the more resources they find during this subsequent harvest. Time away from the emotional center of relationships allows one to start renewing inner strength. The more one has pushed aside their personal needs to keep a relationship going the more those needs now come back to haunt, threatening the status quo of the relationship. '''''Integrity is a key counterdependency need, the need for one's individuality to not be violated by anyone or anything externally. Independency needs (North in growth cycle) Independency is the realization one can reliably depend “in” oneself, apart from constantly requiring others to compensate for one’s deficiencies. Not that we can totally exist on our own, but we become compelled to respond more effectively to our needs from our own matured abilities. Neglected aspects of one’s individuality come to the fore, often in moments of illuminating epiphanies. Each stroke of insight may help to strengthen and renew one’s relationships. Or they can lead to a conclusion that the relationship must end. Without this improved sense of efficacy there is the danger of committing to speculative decisions with painful consequences, whether irrationally leaving a disappointing relationship or continuing in a relationship with poor self-awareness. This is the central phase to the individuality hemisphere of our growth cycle. It can be a period of increased wisdom, or of profound frustration. As one transitions into the winter of their growth cycle, another set of predictable needs emerge. A focus on ego needs naturally consumes one’s energies. These inner needs require adequate attention before one can properly grow into the next spring. Responsibility ''is a key independency need. It is the sense one has "response-ability" to adequately relate to all those around and that which lies within. ''Wisdom is a more developed independency need, when epiphanies of self-discovery leads to greater empathy toward others and all life. 'Cycles of wellness needs' All these needs are present at the same time. However, how intense they are experienced is due largely to which growth cycle season one is in. The intensity of each need is also affected by how sufficiently addressed in its appropriate growth cycle season. The more a need suffers the more likely subsequent seasonal needs will not be properly redressed. A poorly addressed need tends to have its sharpest impairment upon needs in the opposing season. For example, if one is in an autumn phase of growth and feels their integrity is being too easily violated, this experience will prompt them to become more aware of their need for interpersonal trust. The more one effectively communicates their personal needs at the start of a relationship (interdependency) the greater the likelihood the relationship will lead to a bountiful harvest (counterdependency). The more effectively one can bring their full being into a relationship (dependency) the greater sense of personal freedom one will enjoy (independency). Where needs can be thoroughly resolved there tends to be no significant polarization between the self (northern hemisphere) and others (southern hemisphere). The more one’s needs are satisfactorily addressed, however, the more one becomes aware of other developmental needs. The greater the need satisfaction the greater sense of balance enjoyed. Otherwise, the fewer needs resolved the greater likelihood of suffering imbalance. And imbalance tends to lead to frustrate one’s ability to properly redress other needs, tending to perpetuate imbalance.